


The Right Thing

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has something to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story which could be a missing-scene for the ep. I thought that it could fit. Once more, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn. And thanks to Dinou who helped me find a title. (written in 2006)

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary to find Rodney lying on one of the beds, Carson nowhere in sight.

"Ah, Elizabeth, could you tell Carson that I'm fine and I don't need to stay here for the night."

"I'm sorry, Rodney but I can't. If he thinks it's safer to keep you here overnight, then I can't do anything for you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Carson said, walking towards the bed. "You needed something, lass?"

"No, I just came to see how Rodney was feeling."

"Like I said, I'm perfectly fine, but Dr. Voodoo here doesn't want to understand this!"

"You have a concussion, Rodney," the doctor sighed, obviously having told him the same over and over before. "Usually, you beg to stay in the infirmary even if I tell you you have nothing to worry about and today…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that I have things to do."

"Well, they'll wait until tomorrow. Now, I suggest you rest," he finally said before going back to his office.

"I'll leave you too, Rodney. We'll have a debriefing about what happened tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there if he lets me go."

"What is it, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, worried about the scientist's behaviour. "You know you're not totally fine. You have a concussion and you spent some time in freezing water. And I don't mention the fact that you talked about Colonel Carter when John and Radek found you. And Carson's right, usually, it's the other way around."

"I know," he answered, sounding harsher than he wanted. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, it's just… Look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I'd like to record the message for Griffin's family, if you…"

"Of course, I was going to do it but no problem."

"Thanks. He saved my life by sacrificing his, I think it's the least I can do. And about Colonel Carter…, I'll explain everything tomorrow during the debriefing, ok?"

"Ok. Good night, see you tomorrow."

The next day…

"Hi. I don't know who's going to see this but, I'm Doctor Rodney McKay. I worked with Captain Griffin. Actually, he died saving my life. I didn't know him that well but he was a good man…"

Fini.


End file.
